The True Meaning Of Friendship
by Pooki Ze Great
Summary: pre-Lily James, happy MWPP fic, it involves an eyelash curler and SNAPE IN A DRESS! Now click it. Go one. Everybody's doing it.


Title: The True Meaning Of Friendship  
  
Author: Pooki Ze Great  
  
Challenge: Challenge #3  
  
Summary: SNAPE IN A DRESS. What else do you need to know?  
  
Pairing: Pre-Lily/James, not anything else, really.  
  
Rating: Mer, PG or somewhat? Probably not even that. But young children might not want to read it. mental images of Snape = *shiver*  
  
Warnings: SNAPE IN A DRESS AND NOTHING ELSE! xD  
  
*~*  
  
Remus raised his eyes slowly from his Transfiguration homework as Sirius barreled into the dorms, holding an empty bottle which held the remnants of some unpleasant-looking Potion, and red in the face with hysterical laughter.  
  
"Come on out, Moony," he giggled madly, and in his right mind Sirius would have slapped himself for doing such a horribly feminine thing, but at the moment he was almost in tears from laughter. "Y-You gotta see this!" he laughed.  
  
Sighing in mock despair, but secretly dying to know what Sirius was so amused at, Remus got up from his bed and followed Sirius down to the common room, twirling his wand idly between his fingers.  
  
He followed Sirius through the portrait hole and quickly through many halls until they were standing in the Entrance Hall, seeing a sight quite shocking, and surely permanently scarring.  
  
"My Lord ..." Remus breathed softly, while Sirius went into a fresh fit of laughter.  
  
James was laughing almost as hard as Sirius, and had his wand waving Snape through the air. But that wasn't really disturbing. In fact that was more or less normal. The disturbing part was Snape's attire.  
  
He was in a tight, slightly see-through black dress with a ruffled bottom and ruffled sleeves ... and nothing else. An unpleasant sight, to say the least. ESPECIALLY with Snape in the air.  
  
Catching himself once more, Remus darted forwards and stood beside James, hissing at him from the corner of his mouth. "James! GET. HIM. DOWN!"  
  
Normally Remus could stand James and Sirius' antics, but not RIGHT HERE in the Entrance Hall, especially while he himself was here. He could easily lose his Prefect badge for this, one of the few things which got him noticed.  
  
James grinned broadly at Remus, now making Snape twirl around rather alike to a ballerina in mid air. "Awww come on, Rem. Look at it! It's hilarious!"  
  
The corner of Remus' mouth twitched in the hint of a smile begging to escape, but he held his composure. "Damn it, Prongs, I *know* it's funny, but we'll all have detention for a *month* if you get caught, which you *will* if you don't *stop* this *instant!*"  
  
Sighing over-dramatically, James made as if to make some sarcastic reply to Remus, but just as he opened his mouth he was rather distracted by an eyelash curler hitting him rather hard in the back of the head.  
  
"JAMES ELIAS POTTER YOU STOP THAT THIS VERY INSTANT!!!"  
  
Lily Evans was storming down the stairs and towards James, dark red hair coming out of a wet bun and trailing behind her head, green eyes dangerously narrow, and wearing naught but a towel. She had obviously just been alerted of James and Sirius latest prank while taking a shower.  
  
James' grin went even broader, despite the rising bump on the back of his head. "Hello, Lily my dear."  
  
Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes in unison. This year, their 6th, James had figured out that calling Lily "Evans" probably wasn't the most endearing thing to do, and hence had begun calling her by her first name. Inexplicably, it had just infuriated her more.  
  
"Don't you 'Lily, my dear' ME, Mister!" she hissed, delivering James a stinging slap which knocked him sideways, causing Snape to fall with a rather loud "THUD" in a pile of ruffles and silk onto the ground. "Would you stop tormenting that poor boy?"  
  
"Poor boy?" repeated James incredously, rubbing his cheek where she'd slapped him and staring at Lily with wide eyes. "He calls you a you-know-what at least once a week!!!"  
  
Suddenly James was knocked forward and onto Lily, just as Sirius yelled "OI!" from behind Remus. Remus, who had been fully absorbed in the hopeless interaction between his friend and his fellow prefect, looked around to see Snape, standing and having charmed himself back into robes, glaring furiously and brandishing his wand.  
  
James held himself over Lily, pushed up by his arms and staring fearfully at the enraged redhead under him.   
  
Lily narrowed her eyes once again. "Get OFF of me, you sick FREAK!" she screamed, slapping James yet again.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar voice of doom called out.  
  
"POTTER! What are you doing?" yelled Minerva McGonagall crossly as she marched over to the group, all students who had been standing by scattering immediately. "And YOU, Snape? What is your business pointing that wand around?" she shot, helping Lily up as James backed away stunned, and raising an eyebrow at her attire, to which Lily responded by blushing furiously and glaring sullenly at the floor.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked around at the group, and Remus silently thanked the fates that Sirius didn't manage to drag Peter into this, too.  
  
"Detention." She said sternly. "All of you."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to protest, but at the look on McGonagall's face she shut it.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked gravely around at all their sullen faces and then turned heel and stormed off, presumably to decide their fate.  
  
Lily raised her flaming green eyes slowly up to face James, her thick eyelashes creating an eerie effect which actually managed to make James back up a few steps.  
  
"I *HATE* you," she hissed, before slapping him yet another time, and then, towel clutched to her body, she stormed off once more.  
  
James stared after her, stunned, while his friends both avoided looking at him, looking deeply uncomfortable. Snape had already left unnoticed.   
  
Finally, rubbing the three marks on his cheek, James turned to face the two, who looked very sorry for him indeed.  
  
"You guys," he said slowly, "I wish Lily wouldn't wear that damned ring." He indicted three large round marks, redder than the rest, where Lily's faithful golden ring had hit his skin.  
  
Sirius giggled nervously, still not recovered, and Remus smiled mildly, before all three burst into loud, raucous laughter.  
  
And all was well again. 


End file.
